Sakurazaki Setsuna
by Lol Reality
Summary: Negima! through the eyes of Setsuna. Story based on the manga, Setsuna is now unceremoniously shoved into the spotlight in Negi's place. Just thought to develop her character in tribute to her awesomeness. Rated T for mild language, but may change much, much later. First fan fic- chapters will be updated regularly. KonoSetsu inevitable. *cover drawing by user cocoyang*
1. Chapter 1: Sakurazaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! or any of its characters. They all belong to Ken Akamatsu. Thank you, Mr. Akamatsu!

A few words:

To me, Setsuna was one of the most influential characters in the entire manga. To be honest, though, my focus was completely on Negi from the beginning, and I watched his progress without much thought for the others. It was only, I think, during the MW arc that I thought back to the Kyoto arc and realized just how much of a great character Setsuna is, and just how incredible the KonoSetsu pairing is. While they had some good few chapters in the spotlight, I believed that Setsuna was underdeveloped, and one could just do so much more with her character.

Their relationship- it's something else. First of all: the same sex issue. It's somewhat of a problem our "modern" world still faces. Millions upon millions of LGBT children commit suicide over feelings that they never chose to have, feelings that they just can't help. Having these feelings are still considered taboo in most parts of the world, and seeing that children and teens already have enough problems when it comes to self-discovery, being gay can be hell on earth for a lot of them. Not only do a lot of people refuse to accept them, but they end up not accepting themselves as well.

Then, there's the social status. Setsuna sees herself as a lowly servant, unworthy of Konoka's friendship, much less her love. THEN there's the issue of her being a half-demon, and seeing as how Setsuna is already problematic with being gay, I can't imagine how much torment she puts herself through when she thinks of her hanyou-ness, only to be made worse by her albino features that are considered a curse among the demon tribe. Finally, she has carried the guilt of her "carelessness" when they were children, which she thinks led to Konoka's life being in danger when she almost drowned in the river. The only thing keeping her sane is her duty to her Ojou-sama, which she would give her life in a second for, which she would do anything for, and which she had given up her Shinmeiryuu life for (she was abandoned since she chose to leave the association to follow and protect Konoka. I think this was a bigger issue than was let on.)

Konoka, on the other hand, sees none of this and only sees her loyal friend and protector, who has never left her side aside from training to become stronger to be able to protect her even better. All of these "issues" are something that Konoka never bothers herself with, aside from Setsuna's albino features which she adores. She would also give her life for Setsuna in a second, who she sees as her equal, and would face all the condescending in the world if it means having her as her partner.

They have literally the best love story I have ever read about, and I've read tons of books. I never get tired of reading about them when I re-read the manga, read about them in fan fictions or even in debates in numerous forums. I'm pretty sure their story has some kind of underlying satire in the middle of it all. Somewhere there. I will also never tire of reading about Setsuna in general, whose undying loyalty, strength of character and general badassery always serves as an inspiration to me when it comes to school, work or training.

After days of solemnly praying for a KonoSetsu spin-off, I decided to try my hand at it, my first fan fiction, and I hope I do Setsuna's character justice. To our favorite half-demon and her girlfriend we all wish we had!

***Rating might change later on. Also, wherever there's a Setsuna, there's a Konoka.***

/

**CHAPTER ONE: SAKURAZAKI**

She had no tears left to cry. Her tiny white wings were battered, her small body had bruises all over, and she has being lying out in the rain for hours. She hadn't slept for longer- every time she closed her eyes, she could see the hatred in their faces. She could hear them jeering at her, telling her they couldn't wait to sacrifice her- to kill her, for she was a curse. They condemned her white wings that they say would destroy the entire tribe. She could feel their rough hands handling her, dragging her to her feet and bruising her porcelain white arms. When her legs couldn't take the abuse and she fell, she felt a sharp kick hit her stomach. She cried out.

"She is just a child!"

"I don't care. She will bring ruin to this tribe!"

"She has done nothing wrong!"

"It is the law of our people."

_Run, Setsuna._

"Step aside. Give us the abomination."

_Run, Setsuna. Please._

"You can't take her!"

_Setsuna.._

"If you don't back off now, you will forfeit your life. This is for the tribe and our people."

_SETSUNA! RUN!_

All she could remember was being shoved through a hole in the gate, which cut her already black and blue arm. She stood up and ran as fast as her small legs could take her. She heard a scream and she felt her heart clench for just a second, before a tiny pair of beautiful white wings burst out from her back. Only instinct and fear kept her above ground, and she raced through the forest as fast as she could. She did her best to ignore the many cuts she got from getting tangled in branches, and her throbbing bruises that the tribe gave her before she escaped.

_Setsuna.._

She remembered the pleading voice. She remembered the scream. Setsuna dared to look back for whatever reason, and allowed herself to breathe when she saw no one was following her. Then everything went black.

_/_

The tree she was leaning against was the tree she bumped into which knocked her out. It's been hours since she woke up- and when she did, she cried. She cried and she cried and she cried, remembering the abuse, the voice, the scream. She was scared and lonely, and all she could do was cry, which made her tiny throbbing head hurt even more.

Her eyes were dry now, in only one sense, since she was soaked to the bone because of the relentless rain. She stood up and began walking in the direction opposite of where she came from. Whoever saved her gave their life so she could have hers, and she wasn't about to waste it.

She trudged silently through the trees, having just enough energy to put one foot in front of the other. She felt her foot hit something mid-step, which she found was an apple. She hungrily grabbed it, and let the rain wash off the mud for a moment before sinking her teeth into it. She finished it in no time, and cupped her hands to catch the rain to drink. She decided to sit down and rest for awhile, trying to regain her energy. She concentrated on the space on her back between her shoulder blades, and slowly brought out her tiny wings. She let the rain wash over them while she began gently mending her right wing, which was caught in one of the branches during her escape. She then turned her attention to her left, which was a lot better off and took less time. She stood up, giving them a test flap, blowing droplets of rain all around her.

She smiled.

She loved her wings. They were so soft and so white, and they let her fly so high up in the sky and glide with the wind. They twitched, tingled and sometimes even flapped softly according to her emotions. They were a part of her.

_But they cause everyone else great pain. They caused me great pain._

She found her eyes weren't quite as dry as she thought they were. She let her tears fall freely, and she let her sobs rack her small body. All she could hear was her crying, and that heart-piercing scream she heard as she escaped, and their taunting and cursing and shouting. What she couldn't hear were the slow, steady footsteps heading straight towards her.

"We've finally found the abomination." He was huge. His black wings were flared out behind him, his claws stretched out menacingly.

"It's about time." This one was a little shorter than the first one, but his arms were much bigger, more muscular, and could easily crush a little half demon to pieces.

"You've caused us and the rest of the tribe a lot of trouble, little girl. Now do us a favor and die peacefully." She didn't even bother looking at this one. There was only one thing on her mind right now.

_Setsuna.._

She grabbed a stick on the ground and managed to deflect a claw coming towards her neck, which saved her life but twisted her wrist badly. She cried out in pain, but managed to dodge their attacks using her wings to keep her off the ground and just one millisecond out of reach. She saw an opportunity and was about to zoom away, when one of them managed to grab her leg and pulled her to the ground. His claw dig in her leg deep and she could feel her blood coming out as she sprawled helplessly in the mud. She could sense another claw coming down towards her body. She closed her eyes.

The last thing she remembered before passing out was a sword. A long, beautiful sword, coming between her and her death.


	2. Chapter 2: Konoe

****A few words:

Thank you for the review, NegimaFan1513. It came almost right after I posted, and I greatly, greatly appreciate it.

More chapters to come, with a lot more humor with them, and some pointy-sarcasm that I always thought suited Setsuna. Third person for now, may change to POV later.

**CHAPTER TWO: KONOE**

_She's so small._

Tiny eyes looked up at him. He saw the fear in them, and he felt a great hatred in his heart, hatred for whoever would hurt something so innocent. Something so small and pure. But he saw something else in them, which shocked him. Defiance. Anger. Strength.

_She's so small, yet she's been through so much._

He could feel how she hated herself for being different- for having white wings instead of the normal black that the crow tribe was known for. He knew that she knew that everyone thought she was a curse. And she hated herself for it. He hated everyone else for it.

"What's your name?"

"…"

"It's alright. We'll take care of you, little one. Please rest as much as you need- I know you've been through much."

He turned to walk away, before barely hearing a tiny, yet deep voice, full of pain and, surprisingly, strength. This was the first time he heard this voice, during the entire 5 days she was with him. She woke up a few times already in the past, but always kept quiet.

"Setsuna. Sakurazaki Setsuna, sir."

When he looked back, he was shocked to see the little girl in a deep bow, but noticed that her body was slightly trembling. She fell forward, right into his arms.

"Setsuna-kun, get some rest. Your body is still weak."

"Yes, ah.."

"Eishun. Konoe Eishun", he smiled.

"Eishun-sama. Thank you very much for saving me, sir. I will forever be in your debt."

He carried her tiny frame back to the bed and laid her down. He wished her a good rest and stood to leave.

"Eishun-sama.."

"Yes, Setsuna-kun?"

"Teach me."

_She remembered. But she's just a child. I can't possibly-_

"Please, Eishun-sama. I want to be able to save people too, the same way you saved me. I want to protect."

He was about to object when he saw her eyes again. There was just so much pain, fear, anger and strength. And desperation.

/

She swung her tiny wooden sword diagonally down to her left as hard as she could, but still controlled. She shifted her footing slightly and brought it back up, putting just as much force into the second swing.

"Hya!"

She concentrated very hard, and one could feel the determination behind each swing and could see the concentration on her face, hear the strength behind each shout.

Yet behind everything else, onlookers found it completely adorable. Here was a tiny little swordsman, a mini samurai with a tiny Kendo uniform, holding a tiny wooden sword that looked harmless. And if they haven't made it clear enough, tiny. They found it adorable, that is until-

"ZANGANKEN!"

A very big, very solid-looking rock was cut clean in half right beside said onlookers. For some reason or another, they started tip-toeing away very quietly.

"Good job, Setsuna. You're really quick to pick things up. You've already mastered a technique that those a year above you are still struggling with. You're a complete natural."

"Thank you, master."

"But that's bad news for you. That just means you'll be working all the more harder. Your training will be painful, Setsuna. But only through pain that doesn't kill you will you get stronger. You will have to go through hell and back. Do you understand? I like you, but it is for that reason that I will not go easy on you."

"Yes, master."

"Good. Again."

"ZANGANKEN!"

"Again."

"ZANGANKEN!"

"Again."

"ZANGANKEN!"

It was night time when Setsuna had no more rocks left to destroy. Pieces of broken stone surrounded her and she let herself collapse on the grass to breathe. Her master handed her a water skin and left, promising harsher training tomorrow.

Setsuna smiled.

_It's been a year since I woke up in Eishun-sama's home in Kyoto and a year since he sent me to the Shinmeiryuu to be trained. He saved my life without asking any questions, cared for me and gave me a future. I owe him everything._

One could see her tiny silhouette from the distance every morning at 4am, running around the training grounds. She ran until her limit, and then ran some more. She would take a quick break while everyone else in Japan woke up, and was re-energized by the time training officially started.

What her master said was true- she picked up techniques quickly and was able to master them within a few weeks and was able to flawlessly execute them during mock battles. She was only 7 years old, but she stood a solid chance against her seniors that sparred with her. She always managed to put up a good fight, and earned the respect of those who watched her, including her masters.

Of course, that only meant that her training would be even more difficult. The Shinmeiryuu made sure that talent was never wasted, and made sure that those who showed exceptional skill were given harsher workouts. Setsuna always went to bed tired, but she also grew stronger. She appreciated this. Going to bed dead-tired also meant that she had no time for the nightmares that used to haunt her. The moment she closed her eyes, she fell right asleep, leaving her memories behind at the back of her mind.

/

_Amazing._

Setsuna's master watched her student's progress closely.

_She reminds me of Eishun._

She was known as the strictest master in the school, and she worked her students until a little past their limit. They say she never favored any student and was never impressed.

_That's not entirely true. I was impressed by one student in the past.. And now, I am impressed yet again._

__"Motoko. How is she?"

"Eishun. Welcome back to the dojo. Setsuna's progress amazes me to say the least- her reflexes are almost instinct and she works harder than the entire class combined."

Eishun's eyes softened.

_Looks like I'm not the only one who's taken interest in this little warrior._

"Motoko. Konoka. She's growing up."

"She is- growing up into a beautiful little girl. Also, I notice her aura is stronger."

"We're not the only ones who've noticed."

_Ah. So that's why he's here._

"Who do you have in mind, Eishun?"

"Who would you suggest?"

"Toshiki"

"Too old."

"Kiba."

"Too old."

"Kaori."

"Too old."

"..."

"Konoka needs both a friend and a protector. She needs a friend _loyal enough_ to protect her. She's lonely as well as in danger- although she doesn't show it, when you look at her carefully, you can see it in her eyes, the way she talks and how she always looks for someone to play with."

"Who's Konoka?"

They blinked and looked behind them, seeing a sweating Setsuna looking at them with questioning eyes.

Noticing that it was her master and Eishun-sama speaking, Setsuna immediately regretted satisfying her curiosity. She got on one knee and bowed low.

"Master. Eishun-sama. Forgive me."

_Still as formal as always, Setsuna-kun._ He smiled.

"It's fine, Setsuna-kun."

Her master simply nodded.

"Continue."

Eishun watched Setsuna walked back to her spot and continue her training. Eishun watched her the entire time she spent in the dojo, which made Setsuna a little nervous. She wanted to impress Eishun and show him that he didn't make a mistake when he decided to let her train.

She did, and then some. She closed her eyes, and let her energy circulate through her body. When she opened her eyes, you could see the flame of her ki, burning through.

"ZANKOSEN!"

The energy rippled through the entire dojo, causing everyone to pause and stare. The open doors rattled, the trees swayed and the windows were opened. Eishun's glasses broke.

Setsuna's eyes went so wide he almost laughed.

"Eishun-sama! Please forgive me! I meant no harm and no dishonor! I apologize! Please let me pay for them through my services, Eishun-sama!"

She bowed over and over, and even her master almost smiled.

_She wants to pay through her services? That may not be a very bad idea._

Eishun knelt in front of the tiny swordsman, who was beginning to tear up in shame.

"Setsuna-kun."

She looked up with him with wide, teary eyes.

"You want to pay for my glasses, you say?"

"Yes, Eishun-sama."

"Konoka. She's my daughter."

"Your daughter, sir?"

"Yes. I want you to protect her. Only for a little while."

_Only for a little while. Until we find someone who will be able to lay their life on the line for her safety._

__Setsuna bowed in the lowest, most solemn manner possible for a seven year old.

"Yes, Eishun-sama. I will protect her with my life."

"No, that's not actually what I meant. I just want you to play with her and make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

He held out his hand to her, which she took. Immediately he noticed how her calloused skin scratched his.

_She's only 7, yet her sword has already worked its way into her body. No, she worked it into her body. Every day, every night, every waking second she has spent on her training since the moment she recovered._

__She slowly removed her hand from his and placed it ball-fisted, firmly over her heart.

"I will protect her with my life, Eishun-sama. The same way you protected me."

"Setsuna."

"Eishun-sama. I promise I will protect her no matter what."

_Her eyes told me she would._


	3. Chapter 3: Konoka

A few words:

DKScribe88 - Thank you. I really appreciate you taking the time to commend the fic, and yes, I do care about the quality of my work, especially since it's about a character that has influenced me greatly. I also owe that much to those who take the time to read my stories, as they give me a bit of time from their life that they can never get back.

cocoyang - I appreciate your words and I'm glad that you think that way about their pairing. You're right when you say that their relationship goes way beyond just any of same-sex relationship anyone can have, although that in itself is already difficult. There really are a lot of life lessons to be learned in Negima!, and I'm glad that it has become as influential as it is. Thank you for taking the time to read. :)

***I'll try to be a bit more descriptive in future chapters. It was never my strong point, but I'll do my best. Also, will be transitioning into Setsuna's POV very soon. Witty, pointy sarcasm, here I come!***

**CHAPTER THREE: KONOKA**

It was a pretty warm afternoon. The tiny Konoe heiress was bouncing away at her red rubber ball, trying to think of a way to spend the rest of the day without getting bored.

"Mou, it's no use. I'm so lonely around here. Daddy is always out at work and the people around here don't want to play with me. Why don't they want to play with me?"

_But I know everyone is working hard at.. something. I also know that Daddy is also away a lot because he works hard so he can buy me toys and make me happy. I don't want to be sad in front of Daddy because he might think he isn't doing a good job. Still, though. I miss Mommy. Even though I can't really remember her, Daddy always told me that Mommy loved me and that she always smiled when they talked about me. He also said she was very pretty and that I look just like her. But Daddy said before I was born, she had to go and become an angel because Heaven needed her. I wonder if all angels are as pretty as Mommy. I bet they are. Maybe I'll get to meet one someday._

_Clack Clack_

The little girl turned towards the noise and found two figures walking through the gate.

"Daddy?"

She dropped her ball and made her way to what she now saw as her father and two other figures. Well, it was more one-and-a-half than two.

"Daddy! Daddy, who are they.. ?"

/

"Sakurazaki Setsuna!"

"Hai, Motoko-sensei!"

"Eishun will be coming here to the dojo in a little while. We'll all be going to visit his home here in Kyoto, and there you will finally be given your first task as a Shinmeiryuu swordsman."

"Hai, Motoko-sensei!"

"Your task will be to protect Eishun's daughter, Konoka. She's just about your age, so you two should get along just fine. Talk to her, play with her, but most of all, make sure that nothing ever happens to her, are we clear, Setsuna? Also, you are to call her Ojou-sama, as you are her protector, and she will be your master. This is also to honor her royal heritage, and is only proper."

"Hai, Motoko-sensei!"

"Konoka is a very important person in both this world and the magic world- she is the heiress of the Kanto Magic Association. She will be taking over Eishun at the head of the association when she is of age. As such, there will be some bad people that might come after her."

At this, the little swordsman looked up from her kneeling position with wide eyes. "Bad people, sensei?"

_Bad people want to hurt Konoka Ojou-sama? Why? Eishun-sama told me that Ojou-sama is very kind and very pretty and always smiled. Why would anyone want to hurt someone like that? Bad people tried to harm me when I was younger but that was because.. Because I was a half-demon with white wings. It was because I was a curse and that I should never have happened. I understand why people would come after me, but why her? I can't let them! If Konoka Ojou-sama is really as nice as Eishun-sama says, then I don't want anyone or anything to hurt her. I will protect her also because she is precious to Eishun-sama and because she is my duty. I will protect Ojou-sama at all costs!_

"Yes. Are you scared?"

"No, of course not, sensei! For as long as I live, none of these bad people will come close to Konoka Ojou-sama. I will not let anyone touch Ojou-sama because she is my charge and Eishun-sama tells me that Ojou-sama is a very nice girl, and so I think that people have no right to harm her."

Her master's eyes softened.

_YOU are a very nice girl, Setsuna. Very innocent, and beautiful. You are loyal, strong and dedicated to your training. There aren't enough good things I could say about you, but bad people- YOUR people, in fact, tried to kill you. And here you are, wondering why Konoka would be in danger._

_Knock Knock_

"Motoko. Setsuna-kun."

Setsuna stood up and got on her knee once more, bowing low.

"Eishun-sama."

Eishun smiled fondly at his daughter's new guard.

_She sure has grown since that fateful day two years ago. Her aura has gotten stronger, her stance has become solid. Her hands, calloused as they are, weave the most graceful patterns when she holds her wooden sword. I have watched her steadily throughout these months, I have seen her run every morning to exhaustion without fail, even before the day began. Her ki, from the weak pulse that it was two years ago, has become a brazen flow of energy surrounding her entire body. I could not ask for a better protector even in those older than her. It's just my luck that she's about Konoka's age. My daughter finally gets a playmate while I could rest a bit easier, knowing that this little powerhouse of a warrior is by her side. Yes, even as young as she is, I see a warrior. I cannot imagine just how much more she will grow throughout the years, and to be honest, I am glad to have her on our side. Setsuna-kun, I am excited to see you move forward with the life that has been given back to you- a life that you have always deserved._

"Before we leave, there are a few preparations we have to take care of. Motoko, shut the door."

The Kanto Magic Association head walked toward the still-kneeling Setsuna and bent down into a squatting position to bring him down to almost her eye level. He brought his hand on her head and patted her gently with a smile, then proceeded to thread his fingers through her hair.

"Setsuna-kun, we need to dye your hair. Not that it isn't pretty, but it draws too much attention. And being Konoka's guard, you have to be able to keep wandering eyes away from either of you. Also, here are a pair of contacts. These will mask your eyes as well. Also, please bring out your wings for a moment."

Setsuna slowly stood and closed her eyes. Her small features was pinched up in concentration, and, in a moment, she could feel soft feathers beginning to protrude from between her shoulder blades. Slowly, they came out, until they were wide and magnificent, emitting a soft, white glow that lit up the dim room. She opened her eyes, and for a moment, Eishun could see shame in them, until she quickly replaced it with a look of steeled focus. She felt a hand gently caress her right wing.

"I just wanted to see them.", Eishun smiled. "You have very pretty wings, Setsuna-kun, but you will also have to keep them hidden from the general crowd. I think people would tend to notice them even more than your white hair and eyes.", he chuckled.

She blushed and let out a small smile. Her master's eyes softened for the second time that day, and were starting to itch from the unfamiliar action.

"It is okay if we put a seal on you, Setsuna-kun? It will only repress your demon side a bit more, so you won't have a problem maintaining your human image in front of others. You will still be able to use your wings in an emergency. This will only ensure that you won't lose control over yourself."

"If this is what it takes to protect Konoka Ojou-sama, and if Eishun-sama wills it, then I will do it." Her voice rang with pure determination, and held no doubt whatsoever.

"Then let us begin."

/

"Um, Eishun-sama?"

The trio had been walking along the cobbled streets of Kyoto for a while now. Of course they could have taken a car, but Eishun had insisted that they walked so that Setsuna could be made more aware of her surroundings, and could observe the general area where she would be performing her task. She had been fidgety since they left the dojo, which Eishun had noticed, but had decided to let be until she brought it up herself, which she did.

"Yes, Setsuna-kun?"

"Do you think Konoka Ojou-sama will like me?"

He blinked once.

"What's not to like?"

Motoko fidgeted ever so slightly- an ant's fidgeting would be easier to spot.

"Eishun-sama, I'm a-" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "half-demon." Anyone looking would not have noticed any change in the little girl's demeanor as she said this. Eishun, however, was not _anyone, _and immediately saw the swift moment of utter torment she felt as she admitted this fact.

_Setsuna-kun. Even after all these years, it haunts you. No, it has never stopped haunting you- you only always managed to push it to the back of your mind and you only focused on your training. You have grown into such a strong, skilled young girl and have shown nothing but strength and dedication every single time I saw you. Yet you're still so insecure, scared and have beaten yourself up over something that is not your fault. It looks like you won't be the only one doing the protecting during your task. Konoka will be a good friend to you, Setsuna-kun. I hope she gets to you._

"Mmhm?"

"Eishun-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Isn't that a problem?"

"What is?"

"My being.. you know."

"Why would it be?"

"What do you mean why, Eishun-sama?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Hm?"

At this, Setsuna puffed her cheeks out in frustration. Of course, she would never complain in front of Eishun-sama and her master, but this was a question that has been bothering her the entire day, and she really needed to kno-

"Konoka will love you."

"But Eishun-sama, how do you kno-"

"No more time for questions, Setsuna." It was her master that spoke this time. "We're here."

Setsuna's eyes widened at the sheer size of the place. Below her feet were thick cobblestones that stretched out all around her, and only came to a stop at the foot of multiple temple-like buildings. Sakura trees were scattered around the area, and the cool breeze brought their sweet scent to the air. Near the entrance were ancient-looking red, Japanese arches which had paper seals attached to them. This was definitely a place fitting the head of the Kanto Magic Association. Only one thought entered the little samurai's head.

_Big.._

While she was contemplating this complex train of thought, Setsuna eyes focused on a small figure that she hadn't noticed before. It was slowly approaching them, and out of reflex, she gripped the handle of her wooden sword. Her entire body relaxed into a ready state, non-hostile but could easily get into a defensive position once she decides the situation required it. Only when the figure came closer that her grip loosened and her eyes widened.

_So pretty.._

"Daddy?"

A now blushing Setsuna suddenly bounded behind her master's back, gripping her sleeve tightly with her small hand. From the corner of her eye, she saw her master's mouth twitch a little, and Eishun's stretch into a wide, warm smile.

"Daddy! Daddy, who are they.. ?"


	4. Chapter 4: Setsuna

A few words:

Immature Jul - Thank you very much for taking the time to tell me that. I will do my best to not disappoint you as well. :)

NegimaFan1513 - Thank you! I do that because for me, Setsuna's past wasn't given much attention in the manga, and I really find her to be an interesting character. Have fun pondering, as I do ponder your words as well. Common yet different. I smell a paradox.

DKScribe88 - Thank you very much. I think her insecurity was not merely a flaw, but it's pretty much one of the backbones of her character's and her relationship with Konoka's development. It's also what makes everyone love her, I suppose, haha. Thank you for your words, I get drawn into the dialogue so much that I find myself not putting any useful descriptions at all, but I'm working on it.

Inu With A Hat - Thanks! :) Been actually hoping for a spin-off on the manga that would be all about Setsuna and Konoka, but alas. Yes, here is the update!

***Thank you for waiting patiently for the update. Time between updates will range from a few hours to a max of 2 days. :) Alright, here we go!***

**CHAPTER FOUR: SETSUNA**

The sun shone through the window and flooded the small room with light. Birds were chirping outside, and flowing petals fell gently through the wind- the sight was peaceful, serene and just plain perfect. It was the type of scene that would make even the grumpiest non-morning people smile at the day that was to unfold before them. The occupant would have been given a nice energy boost to tip off the day- if she were around, that is.

It's been 3 hours since Sakurazaki Setsuna, said occupant, had gotten up and into her training garments, consisting of a black pair of track pants she wore over her black boy shorts, a tight fitting black sleeveless shirt, topped off by a velvet-maroon hooded jacket with "MAHORA" printed in big, bold letters in front. She had a long something strapped carefully to her back- that something was a sword in its sheath, a nodachi of the name Yuunagi, to be exact, covered by a dark cloth.

3 hours ago she would have been seen with her hood over her head, her white running shoes bounding along the many pathways that went around the campus, the only indication of her presence some well-timed, steady breaths that were almost as silent as the wind. She cleared an hour hardly breaking a sweat, until she found herself in a very secluded corner of the campus.

Using her only break from her hour-long run, she carefully brought down her hood and took in a deep breath. She reached behind her and carefully untied Yuunagi from her back, and slowly brought the nodachi out in all its magnificence. As her hand gripped its handle, she gave a small, appreciative smile as she felt the familiarity of its presence. She and Yuunagi were one, both sword and master holding incredible power honed through discipline, training, experience and pain. And slowly, everyday, the power yet increased bit by bit.

Another hour went swiftly by as Setsuna ducked, weaved, stroked and stabbed, doing all those as gracefully as humanly and demonly possible. Anyone with a good sense of their surroundings would have noticed all was silent, and noises that were once present now ceased, as if the creatures of the forest themselves paused to watch.

Yuunagi was soon sheathed and the young swordsman was seated on the grass breathing slowly in and out, eyes closed and body completely relaxed. The blue, tamed power flowed throughout her body seemed immeasurable, endless, and would have sent not a few lowly demons running with their tails between their legs. But despite her seemingly iron grip on her power, a few small stabs of untamed red seemed to mix with the blue, and together they made the girl seem even more fearsome. She was a warrior with a tamed yet immense aura, still having small slivers of uncontrollable power, just itching to destroy anything and everything in her path. Setsuna didn't see it quite in that light, though, as a small bout of irritation flashed across her features before she stood up, grabbed her nodachi and ran all the way to her room without breaking stride. It was only a few minutes after she left when the noises of the forest resumed, and the majesty and aura she left behind began to fade slightly, but never completely.

/

Back to the beautiful scene at hand, which was cruelly ignored as Setsuna strode purposefully to her room's bathroom and got the shower running. Anyone listening closely probably would have heard a few sharp chirps that could have resembled human swears and curses.

For the whole of the entire 7 minutes she was in the shower, Setsuna began to brace herself for the beginning of her classes. As she let the cool water slide off her body, she mentally prepared for what was to be her first real mingling with normal humans, her first taste of formal education, and, most frighteningly, her first encounter with her Ojou-sama in 8 years. Her first encounter with her Ojou-sama since that incident so many moons ago. She already felt them forming behind her eyes, so she stepped out and dried herself off before the tears could fall.

She stared at herself in the body-length mirror.

White, almost porcelain skin, covered with very few scars but mostly flawless, thanks to the demon blood that flowed within her that could heal most physical injuries immediately. Rolling her shoulders, lines and sharp cuts were very obvious on the surface of her body, showing off her incredibly hard work and training and pretty much swinging a sword well more than half her size for her entire life. Her arms were slender but solid, showing her biceps and triceps without her needing to flex. Her shoulders were feminine but broad, rounded and sharp at the same time. Her stomach was almost considered an injustice. It was very flat with less than no trace of flab anywhere, and subtle muscular bumps could be seen between the lines that formed her abdomen. Her legs were also solid, powerful yet slender enough to make her kicks swift and deadly. Her chest was modest with a pair that was round and perky, perfectly proportional with the rest of her body.

Her eyes then wandered back to her face. It was as pale as the rest of her body, making her already striking deep grey eyes contrast even more. They were ever sharp, searching, and anyone being stared at for enough time by Sakurazaki could have sworn that she could see their lingerie. Not that they had a problem with that. Her hair, jet black and straight, framed her face perfectly, falling slightly below her shoulders. Her jaw line was sharp and sculpted. Beautiful wasn't enough to describe her. No, she wasn't JUST beautiful. She was-

"Nothing but an ugly hanyou."

It was at this moment that all the models in the world and their photoshop artists jumped off the nearest cliff.

Giving herself one last look of disgust, she tied her hair up into a ponytail at the side of her head, and began carefully bandaging her chest. Her teeth brushed, her uniform secure and Yuunagi fixed behind her back, Setsuna was ready to face one of the incredibly few challenges that actually fazed her- it's time for the first day of classes.


	5. I am now a co-writer

NegimaFan1315 - Haha! I really did LoL at that. Yet another paradox for us to figure out, I suppose. Thank you for your words, and yes, the updates will keep on coming!

I am now co-writing the fic "Setsuna the Traveler", which is under my good friend, user cocoyang (***she was the one who drew the cover for this fic. Thanks, Coco!). I mostly edit, as English isn't her native language, but I also pen in my ideas as the story progresses. Traveler is now a collaboration between us that I will be working on as well as Sakurazaki, but I promise to not abandon this fic.

Traveler is about Setsuna losing her memories, and will follow her journey where she not only finds out who she was in the past, but who she truly is and who she could be in the future. Ala Alba will be making an appearance as well; it's set after the original Negima! story.

Thank you again for taking the time to review, follow and favorite. :) I really, really appreciate it, everyone. Cheers!


	6. An Apology

Hello, everyone. I would just like to apologize for my sudden disappearance; I didn't realize that the holidays were just around the corner (I'm not really the countdown type) and so when said holidays were upon me, I had to scramble along with my family. Today is January 5, and I just got back home after a grand excursion of visiting family members (I'm Filipino. We have like a billion and one relatives). I'll just be taking a breather for today but will be posting a new chapter by this time tomorrow.

Thank you for your patience, and again, I apologize for disappearing.


End file.
